


A Double Date

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex decide to introduce each other to the women that they are dating by going on a double date. Or at least, Kara decides this and Alex begrudgingly agrees to it. Supercat & Lexstra (except honestly it’s more about the relationship between Kara and Alex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: First of all, thanks for all the positive feedback about the idea in the first place. Second of all, a few things that should probably be established first- 1) Cat knows Kara is Supergirl. I’m not dealing with this premise if she doesn’t. 2)This is like a year or so after Astra has her redemption arc because she will have a redemption arc. 3) Non doesn’t exist. Or he’s not married to Astra. Idc because he’s not in this and he doesn’t matter.

“A double date? Kara, you won’t even tell me the _name_ of the woman you’re dating and this is how you want me to meet her?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun or something,” Kara pleaded from where she was precariously perched on the roof’s edge.

“Or something. It sounds like all the horror of a blind date and a double date rolled into one night,” Alex sighed, wishing Kara would move away from the edge a little so that they could have a real conversation about this horrendous idea.

“Look, I’m just a little bit… concerned that you might freak out about meeting- this woman that I’m dating… and I think some of the pressure could be redistributed to you freaking out about me meeting the woman that _you’re_ dating,” Kara swung her legs back onto the roof, turning to face her sister. She had thought this through. Alex would flip when she found out that Kara was dating Cat Grant. However, if she could get Alex to introduce her to her mystery girlfriend on the same night, then Alex might be so concerned about Kara’s reaction that she would forget to have a reaction of her own. Or something like that. It had made sense when she told James about it earlier.

“I’ll think about it, Kara. No promises,” Alex, for her part, had a very similar trepidation about telling Kara that she had been dating her aunt, Astra. There really wasn’t a scenario where Kara having this information would go smoothly, she was sure of that much.

 

 

 

Convincing Alex had taken days. Convincing Cat would take at least twice that time if she didn’t immediately play her cards right. Arming herself with a hot latte and a laundry list of good news, Kara stood outside Cat’s office and prepared herself to spend the next half hour persuading her ass off.

“Kara are you actually going to come in or are you planning on standing out there all morning,” Cat didn’t even look up from her desk, nor did she make any effort to speak up. She was fully aware that Kara was paying attention to her.

“Good morning, Cat,” Kara plastered what she hoped would be a winning smile on her face before striding across the room to hand the other woman her coffee. She had barely started in on her list of good news before Cat interrupted her.

“Kara, whatever it is that you want, just spit it out. While I would love to listen to you spend hours talking about Catco’s rise in sales, I can actually read that information for myself a little bit faster.” Cat sighed, pulling off her glasses and leaning back in her chair to look at Kara.

“Well… there’s this dumb thing that Alex wants to do-“

“Liar. But continue.”

“Ok. There’s this dumb thing that I talked Alex into… You know how much it means to me that you two don’t… immediately dislike each other due to her pre-existing notions about you and your tendency to uphold said notions.” Kara was rambling at this point. She hadn’t really considered what she would say when given the floor to speak about the matter.

“I’m assuming you want me to… what? Meet your sister? That’s fine, Kara. Just tell me when and where,” Cat ducked her head back down towards her desk, already going back to work.

“Actually, it’s a _little_ _more_ than that. You see, she’s got this new girlfriend that she doesn’t want to introduce me to and I was thinking we could double-“

“No. Forget it.”

 

 

 

“That’s the worst idea that she’s ever had. And that girl has had a lot of bad ideas. That cape for one thing-“

“Okay, she likes the cape. The cape is important to her image. We’re not talking about the cape again because there is literally no way that I can convince her to get rid of the cape,” Alex said, pouring herself another glass of wine. Astra held out her own empty glass for a refill.

“Why did you agree to this? Do you really want to bring a stranger into family drama, Alex?” Astra reached out, laying her hand on top of Alex’s on the table. “Even if Kara is… agreeable about this, do you really think she wants to air all of this in front of her lover?”  
“First of all, I really wish you wouldn’t use the word ‘lover’, especially when we’re talking about Kara. It’s strange. Second of all, I didn’t ‘agree’ to this, exactly. It was more like I was dragged into this kicking and screaming. You try saying no to her when she gets an idea in her head,” Alex lifted her glass and drained it, hoping she had more wine in the apartment. She was going to need to be very drunk to get through tomorrow night.

 

 

 

“I stand by all of my previous objections to this entire fiasco.” Cat ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her skirt before gesturing for Kara to go ahead into Alex’s apartment building.

“Noted.” Kara grabbed Cat’s hand and pulled her into the building behind her, trying her absolute best to remain calm and positive. She figured that if she remained calm, everyone else might as well. Or at least, that’s what she tried to tell herself. Even she wasn’t quite naïve enough to fully buy it.

And that was how Kara found herself very nervously standing outside her sister’s door, cautiously clutching Cat Grant’s hand as tight as she felt was safe before fingers started to break. She lifted up her hand to knock and then dropped it again.

“We could just leave. Maybe this is a little soon, yeah?” Kara fidgeted with her glasses, stepping back from the door.

“For Christ’s sake, Kara, it’s your fault we’re even here,” Cat stepped in front of her, fully prepared to knock on the door, but Alex decided to open in first.

“Hey… Kara. And Miss Grant?” Alex didn’t look… angry, Kara thought. So at least that was the immediate good news. However, she did look slightly confused.

“Uh- yeah. Hey, Alex. Cat, Alex. Alex, Cat. You guys have met, I think. Maybe. Or at least, you know of each other-“ She was gesturing indistinctly between the two women, speaking a little too fast. She could feel her face starting to heat up.

“We’ve met,” Cat said, shaking Alex’s offered hand.

“You’re… surprisingly cool about this,” Kara squinted, suddenly mildly suspicious.

“Well, I just want you to be happy, Kara. Your happiness is more important than my opinions. Which are all generally positive, I promise,” Alex smiled, but it didn’t seem entirely genuine.

“Alex.”

“What?”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Kara moved to enter the apartment, but her sister shot out her arm, blocking the doorway. Cat, who had wanted to avoid this conflict for as long as possible, decided it was in her best interest to stay out of it for the moment.

“Nothing. Well- no, that’s not true. Just… Kara, remember how you told me that I should be more open-minded?”

“No, I can’t say that I do.”

“I’m sure you did. Remember that. And remember how much I am entirely okay with… this,” Alex said, gesturing between Kara and Cat. She dropped her arm out of Kara’s way, letting them into the apartment.

Kara didn’t even make it into the kitchen before freezing, spinning back around towards her sister, and glaring. Glaring so intensely that Alex was a little concerned about whether or not Kara had a firm grasp on her whole heat vision thing.

“Alex, tell me you’re kidding. This is a joke, right?”

“No?”

“Anyone care to elaborate or is this just how you two speak around each other?” Cat took it upon herself to close Alex’s apartment door, since both the Danvers’ seemed to have more important things to worry about, “Because I’m not entirely sure this is going to pass for riveting dinner conversation.”

“ _Apparently_ this one,” Kara pointed aggressively at Alex, “is _dating_ her.” Kara pointed aggressively behind her, towards the doorway to the kitchen. Where Astra was now standing, smile growing as she remembered how adorable her niece was when she was angry. “Cat, you remember me telling you about my _Aunt_ Astra, right?”

Looking between the three women standing in front of her, Cat quickly understood what was happening. Kara looked pissed, glaring daggers at her… her aunt. Her aunt who was _dating_ _her sister._ And she’d thought her family had issues.

“Forget everything I said about this being a bad idea. This is fantastic,” Cat’s voice dripped with sarcasm, a smirk falling into place. She loved being right.

 

 

 

Sitting at Alex’s kitchen, begrudgingly shoveling food into her mouth while staring at her aunt across the table was not how Kara had imagined this evening going. In fact, in her imagination, her aunt hadn’t been there at all. But here she was. Because she was dating her sister. Who had apparently finally forgiven her for the whole hatred-of-humanity thing she’d had going on last year.

“Well this is awkward.” Kara said, mouth full of food. Cat would have to remember to have a talk with that girl about manners after they left.

“You know, saying that a situation is awkward does not generally help make it any better.” Alex just hoped it would be over soon. It’s not that she actually had any sort of problem with Cat Grant… it was more that they just didn’t see eye-to-eye on… most things, from what she could tell. And the main issue of the night really seemed to be that no one was sure what to say, anyway. Even if she were best friends with Cat, she still wasn’t sure she would know how to respond to all this.

“Would you rather I talk about how you two have been playing footsie under the table for the last five minutes? Get a room.” Kara ducked her head, trying to hide the smug grin on her face. Cat snorted, quickly throwing her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

“We have a room. It’s over there,” Alex pointed towards her bedroom, “but if you want, I can give you a more comprehensive list of all the places that I’ve fucked your aunt-“

“Alex!” Astra hissed, mimicking Cat’s pose, hand covering her mouth, turning red. Kara’s grin disappeared. She just stared at Alex, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to figure out how to respond to that. Giving up, she pushed her plate out of the way and dropped her head onto the table, hiding her face in her arms.

“Can we just start over?” Kara mumbled into the table.

“Start over?” Alex raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

“I think what she means is that we’re all a little… on guard, right now. Let’s just… move on. Talk about something innocuous,” Astra offered, running her hand down Alex’s arm. Kara tilted her head up, resting her chin on her arm.

“Yeah, what she said,” Kara agreed, running through her list of preplanned topics of conversation and realizing that all of them had hinged on her needing to get to know Alex’s girlfriend. Someone else might need to figure something out. Cat could see the panic beginning to set in on Kara’s face.

“On a positive note, at least there’s enough food.” Cat smirked, falling back on teasing Kara as a good conversation topic, “Usually, every time I invite guests over, I have to add about ten people to the catering order so that there’s enough food for everyone after Kara’s done devouring her way through the entire spread.”

“Oh god, do not get me started on that. This one is going to eat me out of house and home,” Alex laughed, eyeing Astra, who had stopped her fork midway to her mouth. The tension faded a bit as the four of them argued and laughed about alien metabolisms and empty refrigerators.

 

 

 

“I suppose that could have easily been worse,” Alex said, drying dishes as Kara handed them to her. Astra and Cat were in the living room, from what Kara could hear, they were talking about her. That would probably get old fast.

“Look… I maybe overreacted earlier, Alex. It’s weird, yeah… but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” Kara looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Cat laughing about something Astra told her. “If you’re happy, I’m happy for you. And I love Astra. So… yeah, this is fine.”

“Thanks, Kara.” Alex put away the last plate, turning around to lean against the counter. “I’m glad those two seem to be getting along.”

“They’re talking about me,” Kara whispered, moving to lean against the counter beside her sister.

“Good, Cat should know what sort of mess she’s getting into.” Alex laughed, bumping her shoulder into her sister’s.

“Oh shut up, does Astra know about that time in ninth grade when you-“

“No! And you won’t tell her, either!”

“I’ll tell her whatever I want. She should know what sort of mess she’s getting into,” Kara teased, practically skipping into the living room as Alex rushed after her, grabbing at her arm.

Kara quickly decided that they should make this a regular thing. She was always up for more opportunities to embarrass her sister; they didn’t come up very often. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Supercat/Supergirl stuff, you should follow me on tumblr  
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated and read with delight. Thank you so much for deciding to spend your time reading this


End file.
